Randomly Inclined Minds of Random People
by lynn138
Summary: collaberation between Lynn138 and JesusFreak991. WARNING: We are not to be held responsible if anyone dies while reading the random sporadicness that this story beholds.


Disclaimer: Neither Lynn138 nor Jesusfreak991 own any of the characters that they have randomly entered into their story, minus, Kevin, Felicia, Alyssa, Sami and Darren. Do not take them or they will HUNT YOU DOWN!!!

* * *

There once was a purple bush. It was purple. The purple bush could talk and sing. It was quite fond of singing. Especially Celtic music. That was its favorite. This was because the bush was from Ireland.  
One day, a firebender arrived at the purple bush. He had a scar on his face. He noticed the bush could talk.  
"Have you seen-"  
"The avatar?" the bush asked. "No."  
"-Johnny Appleseed."  
"Johnny Appleseed? When did you switch from hunting the avatar to Johnny?" asked the bush confusedly. The firebender shrugged.  
"I like apples." the firebender smiled inwardly. "Roasted Apples."  
The purple bush sighed and then gasped.  
Standing by the firebender was Gir!  
"Taquitos!" he yelled with a grin.  
"Why are you yelling about taquitos?" the firebender and the bush asked together. Gir blinked.  
"I don't know," he smiled again.  
"You SHOULD know!" the firebender pointed out.  
"Gir?" the purple bush asked.  
"Yesssss?"  
"STOP IN THE NAME OF LOVE!" a voice declared.  
The three things turned around and saw Legolas standing in the horizon, looking heroic.  
"What the heck are you doing here Legolas?" asked Gir.  
Legolas shrugged and blinked.

"BEWARE!" yelled the Box Ghost.  
"Who are you?" the firebender, hereforth known as (um...random name) Zuko.  
"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Darren cried out randomly from Michigan.  
"Huh?" the purple bush asked.  
"That's my line!" The Box Ghost yelled to Michigan, which then stood up and floated off to Dave & Busters with a blue tree.  
Gir's head exploded from thinking too much as he tried to figure out what had just happened and why Darren had been pulled into the story.  
The purple bush waved to the blue tree as it floated away and Zuko rolled his eyes ar Gir's body.  
Then Zuko remembered why he was there in the first place.  
"Where are the apples?"  
"I know where the apples are. I'll take you there!" Legolas offered.  
"Take us with you!!!" randomly appearing fangirls yelled as they chased him off.  
"There goes my only shot at apples," Zuko sighed.  
"Why don't I have fangirls?" the Box Ghost whined and wondered.  
"It this the poisonous jade dragon plant, or the delicious white flower...flower that can be made into tea?" asked an old man that randomly walked into the scene.  
"DON'T DRINK THAT!" screached Gir.  
"I thought you exploded," the purple bush looked confused. "How did you come back?"  
Gir blinked.  
"TAQUITOS!"  
The group gave up on trying to get a straight answer from Gir, and turned back to the old man. He was intently studying the plant he held.  
"I think it is the white flower, he finally decided. He was about to eat it when there was a blast of bullets.  
"EVERYONE DOWN!" a stormtrooper yelled. An army of freaky white people appeared and surrounded the bunch. R2D2 appeared and burned the purple bush.  
"Ahh!!" It yelled as it burnt to dust. Zuko picked up its remains and gave them to Gir. Gir started singing the doom song. All of the stormtroopers disappeared suddenly to be replaced by Jar-Jar Binks.  
Jar-Jar blinked and was then fried by Gir and Pikachu, who had randomly appeared and gained firepowers.  
Then bells and gong started ringing and Pikachu and Gir found themselves in a staduim.  
Gir saw some people sitting in the bleachers. He walked up to them.  
There was a boy and a girl. Their names were Kevin  
and Sami. Sami was selling girl scout cookies.  
"Hi Gir! Would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?" she asked. Sami smiled in the sweetest smile that she always has.  
"Sure! I'll take a box of thin mints!" he handed her five dollars and she returned one.  
"Thanks Gir!"  
"You're welcome Sami!" he turned to Kevin, who was watching the battle, awaiting for it to begin.  
"Hey Kevin, would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?" Gir asked.  
"Sure," Kevin then handed five dollars to Gir. "Thanks."  
"No problemo my friend. Share them with Sami."  
"Okay."  
Sami glared at them both. Kevin turned to look at the fighters that had just appeared in the stadium.  
And the fighters?

Darren

vs.

Beastboy insert dramatic music here

The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Zuko then got bored and joined the fight. Gir was cheering wildly.  
"If I can't have apples, I'll have you!"Zuko declared to Beastboy.  
They fought, both died, and Darren stood there, blinking confused.  
"Darren is the winner!" an announcer announced. Alyssa cheered.  
(Author's Note-  
Alyssa: HOW THE HECK DID I END UP IN HERE? 

Felicia: I brought you here.  
Alyssa: What did you do that for? I don't want to be a part of the story.  
Felicia: -shrugs- Too bad. We're stuck here. Forever. Well, until the story ends. -smiles- Besides, haven't you always wanted adventure?  
Alyssa: -glares and mentally zaps Felicia- Shut up.  
End Authors note)

Alyssa cheered again. Then she handed Darren his winners cup. Felicia began to do a victory dance with Gir and Pikachu (who continually zapped her)  
"Ow." Felicia grunted as she danced.

Then the Earth blew up.

The End

(Authors Note:  
Alyssa: Are we free of this now?  
Felicia: Yup yup! ...unless you want to adda sequel...  
Alyssa: NOOO!!!! -she throws the pen to the ground- 

End Authors note) 


End file.
